


The Sun Gate

by MaryS (Duffydog)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffydog/pseuds/MaryS
Summary: In the fifth year of Voyager’s journey through the Delta Quadrant, the crew discovers an M-class planet inhabited, much to their astonishment, by a sophisticated society of humans.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	The Sun Gate

Disclaimer: Still belong to CBS/Viacom/Paramount. And I’m still having fun with them.  
Rating: PG-13

“Are you sure, Harry?” questioned Captain Janeway, hurrying from her ready room where she had been immersed in the never-ending search for yet another source of supplies. “How could there be humans out here?”

“Remember the 37’s,” muttered Chakotay, activating the console between them. “It is possible.”

Heaving a sigh, Janeway rubbed her forehead before conceding that yes, it was indeed possible.

“I’ve double-checked the sensor readings, Captain,” asserted Harry, “they are human. And,” he added, “sensors also indicate they are warp-capable. I’ve found a network of satellites, which appear to be some kind of defence system, surrounding the planet, as well as a large space station on the far side. Similar to the one near Earth.”

“Really! Hmm, let me see.” Quickly settling in her chair, Janeway’s eyes focused on the console, determined to analyze the readings for herself. However, after a moment, she settled back. “It would seem you’re quite correct, Mr. Kim,” she conceded. “They do indeed appear to be human. And warp-capable, so no Prime Directive issues.”

Frowning, she rose to her feet. “Well, I guess we better hail them and see what they have to say for themselves.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Moments later, Kim declared, “We have a response.”

“Put it onscreen.”

The viewscreen lit up to show a middle-aged male, dressed in what appeared to be a flowing robe of indeterminate colour. As he got his first look at the crew, his eyebrows shot up in surprise and he exclaimed in an unknown language.

Seconds later, the universal translator kicked in. “Who are you?” he demanded.

“I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager,” replied Janeway. “Our sensors indicate you are human. Is that correct?”

“Yes, I am but…are you human? And what is the ‘Federation’? Where did you come from?”

Janeway smiled. “I am indeed human, and my home planet is Earth. The United Federation of Planets is an alliance of over one hundred and fifty planets spread across eight thousand light years in a region known to us as the Alpha Quadrant. Its races include many different species, all dedicated to maintaining the ideals of peace, democracy and the desire to explore. However, as far as we know, Voyager is the only Federation ship out here in what we call the Delta Quadrant.” She sighed briefly. “To find a settlement of humans in this part of the galaxy is as surprising to us as we are to you. May I ask your name and what you call your world?”

“Indeed, my apologies. This planet is called Tiahua. I am one of the administrators; my name is Putalco.” He paused as if to collect his thoughts. “Earth…. Is that the name of the planet where humans are found?”

“It is. Your ancestors must have come from there.” Now it was Janeway’s turn to pause. “Putalco, we would very much like to meet you in person, and perhaps visit your planet. We are on a long journey, over four years now, towards Earth, and are in need of food resources as well as certain minerals to maintain our systems. Would it be possible to negotiate a trade agreement with your people to obtain these resources? At the same time, we would be glad to hear your story and tell you ours.”

“I will need to consult with the other administrators first but I cannot foresee any difficulty. I will contact you again when a decision has been made.”

“Thank you, we will look forward to hearing from you. Janeway out.”

“Mr. Paris,” she ordered, “put us in a stationary orbit.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Turning, she looked at Chakotay. “Well, Commander, quite a mystery.”

“Indeed, Captain,” he replied, “I hope we have a chance to pursue it.”

At that moment, Harry interrupted. “Captain, they’re hailing us.”

“Well, that was quick,” she remarked. “On screen.”

As Putalco appeared once more, Janeway took a step forward.

“Captain Janeway,” he announced, “I’m pleased to report the administrators are most anxious to meet you and your crew. I am sending coordinates now. When can you arrive?”

Janeway shared a quick glance with Chakotay. “We’ll send an away team by shuttle, to arrive in one hour. Is that acceptable?”

“Absolutely. And are you coming yourself, Captain?”

Again, the command team glanced at one another. “I am sending my first officer, Commander Chakotay, in charge of the team. Our protocols do not permit the captain to leave the ship for first contact.”

Several heads snapped up at this and Tom could be heard to mutter, “Oh, really?”

Fortunately, his remark was only heard on the bridge.

Putalco was speaking again. “That will be acceptable, Captain, although I was hoping you might come yourself.”

She smiled slightly. “Perhaps later, all going well.”

Beside her, Chakotay was getting to his feet, nodding to Tuvok and Harry Kim to accompany him.

“The team will be with you in an hour. Janeway out.”

As the three headed to the turbolift, Chakotay turned back for a moment, smiling. “Don’t worry. If everything checks out, we’ll let you come down.”

“Hmm,” growled the captain. “Make sure it does.”

*****

By the end of the day, Chakotay was able to report that negotiations had been successfully completed for ample food supplies as well as several minerals which would go a long way towards allowing B’Elanna to make oft-delayed repairs.

“What’s it like?” asked Janeway almost wistfully.

“It’s an interesting world. The main city, where we are, is located in a semi-arid region. It appears to be the technological hub of the planet but there are other areas, those with more rainfall, which are used primarily for agriculture. The population is approximately five hundred million.”

“All human?” she asked.

“All human,” he confirmed. “They have been most cooperative, Captain, from the moment we arrived, as well as very curious about us. Putalco has asked several times whether you might appear. I’ve discussed it with Tuvok and he agrees that it would be safe for you to come down. Also, they have a version of teleporting technology, so you can beam down rather than taking a shuttle.”

Janeway perked up immediately. “That’s wonderful, Chakotay. When?”

“Any time. We’re finished and – ” Pausing, he turned away momentarily. “Putalco has just invited us to an informal dinner where, as he says, we can have a good chat and exchange origin stories.”

“Sounds good to me. Send the coordinates to the transporter room and I’ll be with you shortly. Janeway out.”

Bouncing out of her chair, she quickly headed for the turbolift. “You have the bridge, Mr. Rollins,” she sang out as she passed the tactical station.

“Aye, Captain.”

Very soon after, she was beaming down to the city.

*****

When Janeway rematerialized, her gaze fell on Chakotay standing beside Putalco, who was much shorter in person than she had expected, in fact close to her own height. However, despite his small stature, he exuded a natural authority that left her in no doubt of his ability to command.

Now, his face was wreathed in smiles as he stepped forward, his hands stretched out to greet her. “Captain Janeway! Welcome! I am delighted you have arrived. Commander Chakotay has told us of how you came to be in the Delta Quadrant, as you call it, as well as your long journey back to your home.”

“Putalco, thank you, I am very pleased to be here, and I am looking forward to learning of your people’s history and how they came to live on this planet.”

“Well, we have much to talk about. Come, let me show you to my home where we have prepared refreshments. The other administrators who are available will arrive later. However, I have asked our chief priest to join us now. He is what we call ‘the keeper of the legends’. As such, he is best suited to tell our story.”

“That’s very kind of you,” she replied.

As they spoke, Putalco led them through a garden and onto a large partly-shaded patio, with chairs and tables scattered about.

“Come and sit,” he told them.

A moment later, a small elderly man, dressed in a plain white robe, appeared from inside the house.

“Allow me to introduce our chief priest, Atoc.”

Both Janeway and Chakotay immediately rose to their feet and bowed to the elder, who likewise bowed to them before grasping their hands. “You are most welcome,” he told them in a soft voice. “I hope we can learn from each other and perhaps answer the questions we all have.”

“We are honoured for your presence, Atoc. Thank you,” replied Janeway graciously, as they all settled once more around the table.

Once armed with cold drinks, which Chakotay assured her were safe for them to imbibe, she leaned forward intently. “I will admit to considerable curiosity about your origins,” she declared, her eyes gleaming.

“Let me start with a bit of explanation first,” replied Atoc. “You need to realize there is no written history of our early years. For centuries, our stories were passed down orally, and over time, they have taken on the form of legends. However, they are all we have of the beginning and there is no reason to believe that they are not true.”

Chakotay nodded thoughtfully. “My culture has a similar background. Our early stories are also oral.”

“Exactly, then you understand.” He paused to gather his thoughts. “Very well, to begin. Our legends state that many hundreds of years ago on the planet where we originated, there was a drought in the lands of our ancestors. The drought continued year after year with no relief until the great lake, beside which our largest city was located, dried up. All that was left was a plain of salt.

“In this city, which was called Tiwanaku, and from which our people, who had lived there for twenty-seven generations, took their name, was the Temple of Standing Stones. And within that temple there were two Gates of the Sun. One was an elaborate gate set into the wall through which only the chief priest might pass but the other, several hundred meters away to one side, was free-standing. It was said that this gate had magical powers, that it floated in the air and, if a person desired, they could step through it and disappear, but only if that was their genuine wish and not merely idle curiosity.”

Intrigued, Chakotay leaned forward, his gaze fixed intently on Atoc.

“Do you know this story?” asked Janeway softly, realizing his demeanour indicated more than simply polite interest.

“It bears a lot of resemblance to a legend I once heard,” he replied before turning back to Atoc. “My apologies for interrupting. Please continue.”

With a nod, the priest went on. “As their food supplies diminished because of the drought, many thousands perished from starvation until in desperation, the priests called together those who still survived. ‘There is no indication when the drought will end,’ they said, ‘but the omens are not good. Therefore, we are going to suggest two courses of action. One is to move away from here to the south and east, across the Great Mountains – perhaps conditions are better there. However, we know there are terrible people who live there who may not allow us to pass. As well, many may not survive the cold of the mountains. The other choice is, in a way, even more of a risk. We pass through the Gate of the Sun, each person holding in his or her heart the genuine desire to leave this place. If the gods are merciful, hopefully we will all end up together but,’ they shrugged, ‘there is no way to know for certain. We cannot make this decision for you. Each must decide for themselves.’

“The people discussed their choices long into the night. In the end, it was decided that those who wished to stay and wait out the drought – and there were a few – could do so. Those who wished to brave the Great Mountains – almost half the group – were welcome to set out. The remainder opted to pass through the Gate of the Sun.

“A month passed, during which those who would cross the mountains gathered what food and provisions they could find. Those who were staying were left with smaller amounts of food.

“At the winter solstice, the first day of the new year, the two groups who were leaving, departed. First, those heading for the mountains set off in a great caravan of dust and noise, driving the llamas used as pack animals. Two hours passed before they were all on their way, heading south down the valley before swinging east towards the hills and the mountains beyond.

“Then the second group, led by the chief priest, gathered around the Gate of the Sun. One by one, they stepped through quickly to disappear from sight. Another two hours passed before the last one went through, pausing to wave to the few remaining behind.”

“And you are the descendants of those people who stepped through the gate?” asked Chakotay.

“Yes,” replied Atoc. “In the ancient legends, we are called the Tiwanaku.” Now it was his turn to stare intently. “You are the same as us so you too must have originated on the same planet as we did.”

“Indeed, we did,” agreed Chakotay. “The planet is called Earth.” Turning, he indicated Janeway. “Captain Janeway was born and grew up on Earth.”

“Amazing,” muttered the old man before leaning forward. “Tell me more about this Earth.”

Janeway and Chakotay shared a glance before she faced them. “I think it would be easier and more comprehensive if I order my ops officer to download the ship’s cultural and historical database. There is a lot of information, a _lot,_ ” she emphasized. “This way will be an easier method of learning about it.”

“Thank you, Captain,” replied Putalco, “our people will be most interested.”

Turning to face Chakotay, Atoc asked. “Our legend seems familiar to you. Have you heard it before?”

“Yes, I have,” he answered. “While standing in front of the Gate of the Sun at Tiwanaku.”

The old priest’s jaw dropped in astonishment. “You have been there? You have seen it?!”

At the same moment, Putalco gasped, then leaped to his feet. “Stay here,” he ordered. “I must speak with the elders. I won’t be long.”

“You have actually seen it,” muttered Atoc softly, his face filled with wonder before rising to follow the administrator. “Please, don’t leave. There are others who will want to hear this.”

As he also disappeared into the house, Janeway hailed the ship, ordering Harry Kim to prepare a download of all the political, sociological and cultural information about Earth that he could find in the database, then be ready to transmit it to the planet on her command.

“Aye, Captain,” responded Kim. “It will take a little while.”

“That’s fine, Harry, we have time. Janeway out.”

Settling back in her chair, she glanced at Chakotay. “Not the response I was expecting, I’ll admit,” she remarked, then fell silent.

After a minute, she continued. “So, exactly where is Tiwa…what was its name? Anyway, where is it?”

“Ti-wa-na-ku,” he answered slowly, accentuating each syllable. “It’s near Lake Titicaca in what was Bolivia, although the area is now part of the Northwest Region of South America.” Straightening in his chair, he warmed to his subject. “It’s an amazing place, actually. The Tiwanaku civilization held sway over a large area for twenty-seven generations from approximately 200 to about 1200 New Era. And then the population simply disappeared.

“Other peoples, first the Aymara, later the Inca, appeared in the area but of the Tiwanaku there was no sign. In the first half of the sixteenth century, the Spaniards arrived. By then, the main temples and pyramids were in ruins and partly covered. The Spaniards took many of the stones from the walls and buildings that were left and used them to build churches throughout the region. It was only in the late twentieth century that archaeologists began to examine the site in detail, and it took well over one hundred years before the excavations were complete and the size and glory of Tiwanaku was revealed.

“It was an enormous city, a fabulous centre of art and learning with a complex religion, altogether an incredibly sophisticated culture for the period. Many theories have been put forth about what happened but until today, no one has known for certain. If we ever get home, I’m going to have quite a story to tell Professor Gjertsen at the Academy, if he’s still alive. He was my archaeology professor and when I was a senior cadet, he took the entire class to Tiwanaku for a day. He said it was a lot easier to explain the culture when we could walk through the actual site.”

Smiling, Janeway patted his shoulder. “We’ll get home and when we do, I want to be there when you tell him.”

Chakotay grinned at her. “It’s a date.”

At that moment, both Putalco and Atoc reappeared.

“Would you be willing to come to a special meeting of the elders and administrators to tell them all about the site of Tiwanaku and the Gate of the Sun?” asked Putalco almost anxiously.

Both stood up.

“Of course,” replied Chakotay, “it would be my honour.”

“When is the meeting?” asked Janeway.

“As soon as our people are gathered,” replied Atoc, “which they are doing now.”

“Then lead the way,” she responded.

*****

It was many hours later, well into the night, after exchanging numerous stories and legends as well as useful information, before the command team were able to return to the ship. Once there, they were delighted to discover that while they had been talking, essential repairs had been made and the ship resupplied.

At the administrator’s suggestion, Janeway authorized two days of shore leave for the entire crew.

“It will give us a chance to show you more of Tiahua,” explained Putalco. “It is a beautiful planet with several different climates as well as a number of unique features.”

What could she say? Janeway knew Chakotay was anxious to stay so he might learn as much as he could about this world, and certainly, the crew could use some down time. “Thank you,” she replied graciously, “we will be glad to accept your kind invitation.”

*****

Two days later, refreshed and ready to get back on the road, Janeway issued her favourite order. Moments later, Voyager broke orbit and once more set a course for home.

*****

**Alpha Quadrant – 2378:**

Three months after Voyager’s return to Earth, with debriefings finally concluded, Chakotay contacted Kathryn at her mother’s home in Indiana.

“I’ve got a suggestion for you,” he began, “an expedition actually.”

“Oh, where?” she exclaimed hopefully.

“You remember I told you about my archaeology professor at the Academy, Professor Gjertsen. When we were on Tiahua, over two years ago.”

Frowning, she stared blankly for a moment before her face broke into a smile. “Yes, now I do. He was the one who took you to….that place in South America, when you were a cadet. It’s coming back now. You said you wanted to find him so you could tell him about Tiahua.”

“Yes.”

“And have you?”

“Indeed, I have. I’ve arranged a meeting for Monday of next week and I hope you will come, too. You said you wanted to be there when I told him about Tiahua.”

“Absolutely.”

“I thought as well that if you like, after we’ve met with him, we could go to Tiwanaku so you can see it for yourself.”

“Oh Chakotay, that would be wonderful and I’d love to come. Monday is fine.”

“That’s great. Meet me at the Faculty Lounge at the Academy at 11:30.”

*****

The following Monday at the appointed time, Kathryn arrived to find Chakotay waiting for her.

As he spotted her, his face broke into his familiar smile, tinged with anticipation. “I’m glad to see you.” He eyed her casual dress appreciatively. “You look wonderful, Kathryn. Obviously, leave is agreeing with you.”

She laughed in response. “I’m being spoiled absolutely rotten, Chakotay, I’ll admit it.” Her glance flicked over his dress pants and open-necked shirt under a light jacket. “You’re looking pretty good yourself. What have you been doing since debriefings ended?”

“Mostly settling into a new place, furnishing it, catching up with a few old friends and touching base with the crew.”

Her smile faded. “Good for you, something I should have been doing instead of lazing about, indulging in my mother’s cooking.”

“No, you shouldn’t. I specifically told everyone to contact me if there were any problems – and there haven’t been, so you don’t need to worry. They’re all fine and settling into life in the Alpha Quadrant.”

“I’m glad to hear it. But please tell me if there’s anyone who needs something.”

“Kathryn, relax. They’re all taken care of.” He paused as an elderly man appeared in the doorway. “Ah, there he is.” Taking her hand, he led her forward. “Professor Gjertsen, thank you for coming.”

“Chakotay,” exclaimed the professor, his face wreathed in smiles, “I’m so pleased to be here, and to find you looking so well.” His gaze went to Kathryn. “And with such a lovely companion.”

Despite herself, Kathryn found herself blushing.

Beside her, Chakotay replied. “May I introduce Captain Kathryn Janeway, my captain on Voyager.” Nodding, he continued, “Kathryn, Professor Arndt Gjertsen, who rekindled my interest in archaeology.”

As Kathryn held out her hand, the professor took it but instead of merely shaking it, lifted her fingers to his lips. “You are a very lucky man, Chakotay,” he pronounced solemnly but with a twinkle in his eye that immediately endeared him to her. What a charming old gentleman with the most delightful manners.

“Now,” continued the professor, “What is this I hear about Tiwanaku? Is it true you solved the great mystery?”

“Indeed, it is,” answered Chakotay. “We found the descendants of the people of Tiwanaku forty thousand light years away in the Delta Quadrant.”

The old man looked sceptical. “Are you quite sure? Can you say beyond the shadow of a doubt that these are the Tiwanaku?”

Chakotay nodded. “Yes sir, I can. And Captain Janeway here will confirm what I’m saying. She was there with me on the night we spoke to the elders and heard the legend of the Gate of the Sun.”

Beside him, Kathryn nodded.

The professor broke into a wide smile. “That is wonderful! Oh my, what a breakthrough. Let’s go and have lunch while you tell me all about it. I want to hear everything!”

*****

Several hours later, after having said goodbye to the elderly professor, Kathryn and Chakotay transported to the site of the ruins at Tiwanaku.

As they walked slowly through the restored temples, Chakotay explained the significance of each one. Finally, they reached the Temple of Standing Stones, Kalasasaya, a large rectangular platform enclosed by stone walls. Entering through the sacred gate, they walked across a wide expanse to a free-standing gate on one side.

“Is this it?” she asked.

“This is it,” he replied. “This is the gate they walked through twelve hundred years ago.”

Slowly, Kathryn walked around it, her eyes examining every detail. “It seems….small, somehow,” she finally remarked. “I guess I expected something more grandiose.”

“Power can’t always be measured by size alone,” retorted Chakotay, “look at the temporal portal Kirk discovered in 2267.”

“True,” she conceded, moving to stand in front of the gate. After a moment, she asked, “I wonder when it stopped working?”

Chakotay shrugged. “No one knows. The legend says that the portal collapsed shortly after the last person went through but there’s no way to say for sure. All we do know is that for the last twelve hundred years, it has been merely a gate as you see it now. Over the last century, it has been tested and scanned repeatedly but so far, it has not revealed any secrets. And I doubt it ever will. After all, if we hadn’t come across that particular system in the Delta Quadrant, the entire story would still be classified as merely a fascinating legend.”

Kathryn continued to stare at the gate before moving to stand beside Chakotay and take his arm. “It’s mesmerizing, isn’t it? I wish we knew more.”

He chuckled. “Ah, there’s the scientist, trying to figure out how it works. But some things, you know, are better left as mysteries. I’d like to think this is one of them.”

“I suppose.” She continued to gaze wistfully at the gate, then looked up at him. “Thank you for bringing me here. In our need to explore the mysteries of the universe, sometimes we forget about the mysteries here on Earth. I’m very glad to have seen this.”

“Good,” he replied, then covered her hand with his own. “Have you had enough? Are you ready to go?”

“For now, but I’d like to come back sometime, maybe explore the area and learn more about the civilization that was here.”

“It’s a date,” he promised. “However, right now, it’s getting close to the end of the day and I was thinking, I know a nice little restaurant in La Paz, if you’d like to join me for dinner.”

“I’d love to,” she answered with a smile.

Gateway of the Sun, Tiahuanaco

©1983-2005 Martin Gray, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Copyrights

**Notes:** The 10 ton Gateway of the Sun is monolithic, carved from a single block of Andesite granite, and is broken right down the center. Its upper portion is deeply carved with beautiful and intricate designs, including a human figure, condors, toxodons, elephants and some symbols. Directly in the center of the gate is the so-called "Sun-god," Viracocha, with rays shooting from his face in all directions.  
He is holding a stylized staff in each hand which may represent thunder and lightning. He is sometimes referred to as the "weeping god" because tears are on his cheeks. The figures flanking the centerpiece are themselves unfinished, leading investigators to wonder what could have interrupted the craftsmen working on the gate that it was left unfinished. This monolith, when first discovered, was broken in half, and was lying askew deep in silt until restored to its proper position in 1908. The Sun Gate now stands in the northwest corner of the Kalasasaya temple.  
From www.crystalinks.com/tiahuanaco.html

**Author’s notes:** In 2005, I was fortunate enough to visit Tiwanaku, now a World Heritage Site, and as we stood in front of the Gate of the Sun, I heard from our guide the legend of how one possible explanation for the sudden disappearance of the population was that they had walked through the gate into another dimension. Immediately, I was intrigued and anxious to learn more. My husband teased me that he could practically see the idea for this story forming as we walked across the expanse of Kalasasaya, and within days, I had written the outline.  
Even now, in modern times, Tiwanaku is still a mysterious, almost magical, place, and is revered by Bolivians, especially those of indigenous background.


End file.
